Massage, Mrs Fairchild?
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Clary gets a massage at a spa and guess who is her massager?
1. Chapter 1

**Massage, Ms. Fairchild?**

(Clary's POV)

I entered the building and sighed. Without even starting the massage I already felt relaxed. Today I was a little sore from training too much, so I decide to go to a spa and get a massage. The main room was elegant with marble walls and had workers going back and forth around the spa. I go up to the check in lady at the front desk who's still writing on something.

"Hi!"

She looks up from the paper a few seconds later and says, "Oh! Hi! Sorry didn't know you were there for a moment."

"It's okay."

"Thanks. Umm do you have a reservation?"

"Yeah, Clary Fairchild, 2:30?"

She types on her computer and searches me up. After a few clicks of the computer, she replies, "An hour massage, Ms. Fairchild?"

"Yes."

"Alright, you can go on in," she says as she hands me a key to the room I was assigned to, "Your room is 243. Have a nice day."

"You, too."

I sling my bag and held the keys in my hand and went into the locker room to change and put my stuff up.

* * *

I lay myself against the bed. Pressing my naked chest against the smooth leather of the bed. In the spa you could get naked if you're lying on your stomach and there was a towel to cover up your ass. That's what I just did. I had been waiting for only 5 minutes with my face facing towards the wall but it felt like forever. Suddenly there was a knocking at my room door.

"Is this, Ms. Fairchild?" said a man's voice that sounded familiar.

"Yeah, come in," I say still looking at the wall, having no interest in who the person massaging me was. I heard the door click open and a few footsteps in. I turned my head back to where it was facing him but closed my eyes, trying to rest myself so I can relax myself even more.

"Sorry for the delay," the man said.

"Oh no, you're fine."

"Thanks."

"Could you lock the door? The keys are on the counter."

"Yes ma'am."

I heard the jingle of the keys and the clicking of the door knob for a few seconds and then footsteps coming closer.

His voice was so familiar. So familiar that I found it impossible when I thought who it was. Suddenly I felt his hands on my shoulders, rubbing them with gently and roughly at the same time to get the knot in there out. I sighed through my nose. It felt nice, even though I couldn't see how he was doing it. His hands were so familiar like it was telling me that I know this guys really well. As he continued rubbing my shoulders, he started a brief conversation, a conversation that he should never start if he wanted to conceal himself.

"So ever been here, Ms. Fairchild?"

"Nope. And you can just call me Clary."

"Okay Clary, so how do you think of your first time here?"

"It's great."

"Yeah, I can figure. I would come here often before I got my job here to relieve stress from my girlfriend."

"What does your girlfriend do?"

"Chase me around with a duck."

"What?" I chuckled, pretend chuckle to act like I had no idea who this guy was.

"I hate ducks, I just hate them. So my girlfriend just chases me around with them."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that!" That was a lie.

"It's fine. But I appreciate the sympathy."

"Thanks, now I have a question for you," I open my eyes but it was looking at the door not at the man behind me and continue, "when did you get a job here, Jace?"

He chuckles, "I guess I shouldn't say anything about me if I want to hide who I am."

"It was pretty obvious. The voice, the hands, the DUCKS."

"Well, less duck chasing is something you need to be aware of, Future Ms. Herondale."

"Who said I was going to get married to you?"

He leans down next to my ears, his blond ringlets of hair dangling in front of me, whispering, "C'mon I know you love me enough to want to be with me."

"Who said?"

"You. You always tell me how much you love me and always say that there's nothing wrong with me and that I deserve you."

"But do I deserve you?"

"Of course."

"Even when I piss you off with duck chasing?"

"Clary, I would still love you even if you did that to me your entire life. I love you, and forever I will love you, unconditionally."

I smiled happily and turned around on the bed so I was lying on my back, finally getting a glimpse of my boyfriend as he stares down at me with the same loving smile. I locked my arms around his neck

"I will love you, too. Under no conditions. And good job on the Katy Perry reference."

"What Katy-Oh! Unconditionally! I see what you did there!" he chuckles. I giggle and pressed my lips to his. My boyfriend crawled on the bed with me, topping himself on my naked torso. The robe he was wearing was pressed against my breasts, feeling the warmth of his chest through the thin fabric. His kissing was rough and pushy, like the way it always was and the way I loved it. His tongue dragged itself along my bottom lips asking for entrance. I happily granted him access and he let me do the same to him. Our tongues danced furiously and roughly.

"Seriously Jace," I mumble against his lips, "When and how did you get a job here?"

"I got it just today. I figured out how to have a normal mundane interview. And then bada bing bada boom here I am."

"You didn't even know what a mango was until Simon told you! How could you manage to get an interview?!"

"I'm not mundane but I can still learn from them."

"Anyways, why do you even want to work here?"

"Because I knew you would be coming here today, and I know that you can get naked in this spa."

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Pervert."

"Well we haven't been in bed for like 2 weeks since you never told me you were off your period. Plus you should be more aware that I always need you."

"You could've asked me to give you a blow job while I was on my you-know-what."

"I want more than that. I want penetration."

"Alright this dirty talk is giving me naughty ideas. Shall we try them?"

"Why not?" he chuckles.

I smile and break our kiss. I throw the towel that was covering the rest of my body, completely stripping me and giving Jace something to drool over. He cocked his eyebrows at the sight of my bare, naked body. Even though he's seen me enough times naked, he still can't get enough of me. Neither could I get enough of him. I undo the knot holding his robe, splitting it open and revealing his naked body and his hard manhood pressed against my stomach.

"Of course you come here naked. I'm surprised nobody caught you," I comment.

"I'm just that desperate."

"That's what makes me love you even more. Your desperation for me."

"What about you? You desperate for me?"

"No shit! I can't get enough of you."

"Aww!" he pecks me on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Now can we stop talking and continue on what we were doing?"

"Of course."

He smiled and then shrugged the robe off him, tossing it on the floor. Here we were lying on a massage bed ready to make love for an hour of the time we had. His lips attacked my neck with soft kisses and nibbling, leaving hickeys here and there. I moaned and arched my back in arousal as his lips brushed against me. He nibbled at my nipple, sucking and biting it softly. I opened my mouth to let a deep moan escape my mouth. Jace sucked my nipple roughly, knowing how much I loved it when he was aggressive and dominant. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he continued sucking and biting my nipple.

"I'm glad the doors locked and there's no video cameras."

"Yeah," he mumbles against my breast in agreement.

He continues sucking and slides a hand downward to my pussy and placed a finger inside. The slick folds tightened around him as me placed it inside. He stuck another, stretching me out even more. I moan louder as he places his second finger inside. He fingered me, quickly and roughly since I was used to his roughness. His finger pumped in and out of me at its quick pace, pleasuring me to the brim as it went faster and harder. I came all over Jace's fingers. He took them out while his mouth left my breast and then licked his fingers clean.

"Mmmm, yummy," he said sensually.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted a taste of Jace as well. After he was done licking his fingers, I grabbed his head down for a deep and passionate kiss and stood up off the bed. I pushed us back down on the bed and made sure I was the one on top. I slid my hands down his torso, feeling the gorgeous 6 pack and muscles against my fingers. I grabbed a hold of his cock and then stroked it. Jace growled against my lips and tried to resist, but I held him down. I rubbed my fingers along the tip because of its sensitivity. Jace squirmed under me at how uncomfortable he was and wanted to release. I smirked against his lips and then kissed my way down to Little Jace. Once I reached his dick, I was just kneeling near the edge of the massage bed while he laid down on the bed using his arms to support his weight as he watches me. I kissed the tip and licked the precum and hear him hiss and bite his lip in urge to not cum. I smiled happily and then took him whole with ease. Jace groans loudly throwing his head back. I bobbed my head up and down him, massaging his testicles with my hands gently. He bit his lip, hoping not to come so early. I gave him one last powerful suck and he came in my mouth. I pulled him out of my mouth and swallowed his sweet semen. Jace flipped us over and reached behind him to find his robe.

I give my blondie a look, "Jace, what are you doing?"

"Condoms."

"Ah!"

He found the package and ripped it open rolling it on himself. He thrust into me and moved without even pausing. I moaned with Jace, the harsh and forceful pounding into me making me wild. I tried to make us as quiet as possible so no one in the spa would hear us. He fucked me at a fast and forceful pace nonstop. He pushed deeper into me as we went on, bring ourselves closer and closer over the edge. With one last thrust, I felt the orgasm finish building itself and came. Jace followed suit, releasing himself into the condom. We had a moment to search for our breath, just holding each other close.

"I think we should go," I said, panting.

"And I need to quit my job." Jace added.

I laughed and pecked him on the lips. This massage was more worth it than I thought.


	2. CoHF is HERE! XD

Hi guys! Today is the day where everything changes! It's May 27, 2014 and it's the day City of Heavenly Fire come out! Eeeeh! I drank too much Caramel Frappucino from Starbucks! I'm so fucking excited! I get to buy it today right after my flute lesson!


End file.
